1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to setting the parameters of an elevator door system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevator high performance door system should fulfill different requirements concerning the opening/closing time, which should be given external to the door system. Another requested performance is to achieve good stopping without oscillations for the different operation modes like the normal run for the complete doorway (opening or closing) and the reversal run when the door has to change suddenly the run direction.
In order to bring the door to standstill, the profile generator should provide the appropriate parameters (jerk, deceleration) in a way that the prescribed stopping way (or point) must be reached properly and not exceeded. To realize a door controller at low cost, a very small microcomputer (e.g., 8-bit) may be used. In such, the calculations for door velocity profiles take an excessive amount of time.